world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021214danganronpalibraryshenans
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LEONSLIBRARY. CURRENT silencedSiren CSS RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSS: AG you must not say a word CSS: So CSS: go ahead you guys CSS: RP CURRENT carewornAstro1ogist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: "Are you looking to make a potion or something, Ryspor..." CURRENT gregariousTr0ubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ~"Ahaha, I really jvʃt pvlled a random book off of the ʃhelf, to be honeʃt."~ CCA: "Really," She folds her arms, "Well, we can't MAKE anything without materials. Just *saying*" CGT: ~"Yov didn't ʃee all the bottleʃ whe we entered Leon'ʃ throne room? I'm ʃvre he had plenty of ingredientʃ."~ CGT: ((*has)) CCA: "But we didn't ASK. Now did we, that would be RUDE and he has been so, hospitable..." CCA: "So, anyways...Heh... heheheh... yeah..." CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ, and cloʃeʃ the book with a ʃnap. "I'm ʃORRY, all right? I didn't mean to bring vp a ʃore topic. It waʃ none of my bvʃineʃʃ, in any caʃe." He pavʃeʃ awkwardly. "If. That'ʃ why yov're annoyed at me, that iʃ."~ CSS: The door to the library swings open suddenly, and Sotsias swims in, rubbing her eyes. She stops short upon seeing the group of you, and clutches the strand of black pearls around her neck. "What are you doing here?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ over worriedly. "Oh dear, ʃhovld we not be? I didn't even think abovt that. Ah, we can leave if need be..."~ CCA: Seriad waves Ryspor off, turning to Sotsias, "We're doing what Libraries are for! Uh, Reading. Like Ryspor said, would you like us to leave?" CSS: "N-No. It's fine." She swims over to a bookshelf far away from you, and up towards the top shelf, examining the titles. CCA: "Are you... Alright?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor cloʃeʃ hiʃ movth, having been abovt to aʃk the ʃame. He retvrnʃ to looking at hiʃ book ʃomewhat diʃmally.~ CSS: She responds, "I'm FINE," a little too harshly. CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ vp thiʃ time. "...Yov don't ʃovnd fine." He ʃwimʃ over to her. "...Iʃ it Kikate?" he ʃayʃ, aʃ ʃympathetically aʃ poʃʃible.~ CCA: "Look, I'm sorry, but there's really no POINT in being all mopey... So please, tell us. Or, atleast tell Ryspor..." CSS: "Why should I tell you anything? I said I'm FINE." She turns back to the books. "Why should I give a damn that some manipulative player asked me to go meet with him somewhere privately so he could simultaneously tell me he didn't want me and try and pump me for information." CCA: Seriad grits her teeth, hands balled into fists, "Was it, Kikate?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor winceʃ. "Oh dear, that'ʃ rovgh. I'll have to have wordʃ with him abovt vʃing yov like that."~ CCA: "Yes, words." CSS: "Of course it was," She whispers, grabbing a book off the shelf. It's written in human english, can either of you read that? CGT: ((well ryspor and doir worked on the whole language issue so ryspor has a veeeeeery rough understanding of the alphabet)) CCA: ((Uh... Was the majjyks book in alternian?)) CSS: ((NOPE)) CSS: ((oh the one from Libby is.)) CSS: ((the ones here are not)) CCA: ((THen nope)) CGT: ((yeah i figured they'd be in english)) CGT: ((like ryspor can recognize the letters and has memorized like half of them)) CCA: ((All these books and I can't even read them ;-;)) CGT: ((no comprehension though)) CGT: ((most he can do is sound things out and hope there's a human in the room)) CCA: "Uh, no... Can you?" CGT: ((TCA sotsias didn't ask if we could read it that was a question from so)) CGT: ((at least i think that's what it was)) CCA: ((/facepalm)) CGT: ((ehehe its ok)) CSS: ((it's fine get back to rp)) CCA: "What's that?" CGT: ~Ryʃpor peerʃ at the title of ʃotʃiaʃ' book and attemptʃ to ʃovnd ovt the wordʃ.~ CSS: ((Ryspor, what's your Lore?)) CSS: Sotsias rolls her eyes. "It's a book." CGT: ((+2)) CCA: "I am aware." CSS: ((Ryspor, the title is something about Majyyk, but you can't get the rest.)) CCA: ((D: Must learn english)) CGT: ~"Mahh-jikkʃ? OH, Majyykʃ." He frownʃ. "Vgh, I can't make ovt the reʃt. Remind me to pvll vp that chart the next time I ʃleep." He lookʃ at ʃotʃiaʃ. "Ah, what ʃort of Majyykʃ are yov reʃearching, if I may aʃk?"~ CSS: She clutches the book to her chest. "You may not ask. You think you can just waltz in here, make yourselves at home, disrupt our lives, use us to complete whatever it is you've come here to do, then leave us to die. You make me sick." CCA: "Well, if you wanted to HELP us, we could, do what we need to do, and, though I don't want to too soon, leave." CGT: ~"Leave yov to - WHAT?" Ryʃpor lookʃ horrified. "I - I wovld NEVER even THINK abovt -" He lookʃ at her pleadingly. "I - I don't even know what I'm ʃvppoʃed to be doing here. I don't want to HVRT yovr people, ʃotʃiaʃ. I want to HELP, in any way I can." ~ CSS: "Whalescat, you want to help." She swims away from them, back across the library. CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃwimʃ after her hvrriedly. "I DO want to help, ʃotʃia, I do! Tell me what I can do to make yov believe that!"~ CGT: ((*sotsias)) CCA: "We all, want to help! Yeah, all of us. Really. Please believe that, not... that I'm trying to lie or anything! I'm being honest..." CSS: "Yeah, well try this. You're all a bunch of insensitive jerks who can go get swim through a magma vent. CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Meouet leans against the doorway. "Ah, library..." and a deep breath, "Ah... drama..." CSS: ((go swim through)) CSS: Sotsias snaps her head in Meouet's direction. "Oh great, another one. Can't you leave me alone?" CCA: "I can't say I'm too fond of this one..." CCA: "Hi Meouet!" CTC: Meouet swims up to the group, leaving a lot of space between her and Sotsias so as not to make her uncomfortable. CGT: ~"Meovetttt..." Ryʃpor throwʃ a deʃpairing glance in her direction. Then he ʃnapʃ hiʃ fingerʃ aʃ an idea comeʃ to him. "No, MEOVET! How abovt yov, ah, take ʃeriad, and, go talk abovt, leader thingʃ! Yeʃ!"~ CCA: "Hmph," Seriad rolls her eyes, "Yes! leader thing! GENIUS Why don't you get your leadership position back Ryspor! I could have never concieved such BRILLIANT idea... so genius..." CCA: ((*things)) CTC: "If you both think that's a good idea... " Meouet furrows her brow, "Though I want to make sure Sotsias is actually comfortable. We don't want another misunderstanding." CGT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ to ʃotʃiaʃ. "Are yov comfortable with that? I...covld go to the oppoʃite corner of the library, or ʃomething like that, if yov need ʃpace."~ CCA: "Honestly, I don't think there's anything I could do... I wanted, to apologize... But..." CSS: "I just want to be left alone. You get what you want, okay?" She gestures to Ryspor, "You get to make your stupid frog," She gestures to Seriad, "You get your stupid majyyk." She gestures to the door, past Meouet, "And Kikate gets to do whatever the fuck he's doing, asking a thousand questions after telling me I'm not wanted. Now, can you please leave me alone?" CCA: "No, we won't. I know that feel... Sort of... Yeah... pretty much... But, you'll feel much better if you talk to someone about it!" CGT: ~Ryʃpor nodʃ. "If that'ʃ what YOV want, then yov will certainly get it. Goodbye, ʃotʃiaʃ. I hope yov feel better." He ʃwimʃ away. "Come on, ladieʃ. Let'ʃ go for now."~ CCA: "... You aren't L- Okay, fine." CTC: "..." Meouet nods, "Well, Sotsias, I know we're not really on the best of terms given everything that's happened... but if you do ever feel like you need someone to vent to, that seems to be what I'm here for. Or a punching bag. Whatever is convenient for you." CSS: Sotsias seems to ignore everyone, curling up with her tail in front of her face and balancing the book on it. CTC: Meouet swims away for a moment CTC: ((whiler her RPer disappears )) CGT: ~Ryʃpor giveʃ a little wave, barely noticeable. Then he tvrnʃ and ʃwimʃ away aʃ well.~ CCA: Seriad contemplates trying to talk to Sotsias about it, and slowly swims away as well CCA: "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" CGT: ~"ʃeriad, ʃhe jvʃt ʃtated ʃhe wanted to be left alone! ʃhe might feel vp to it later, bvt for now we need to reʃpect her wiʃheʃ."~ CCA: "NO! WHY DO I NEED TO LISTEN TO YOU? YOU DON'T OWN ME, OR- OR ANYTHING! I CAN MAKE MY OWN CHOICES, I DON'T NEED YOU, KIKATE, JOSSIK, OR ANYONE ELSE!" CSS: Sotsias looks up from her book. "What's there to talk about? Kikate thinks I'm not good enough to even give a shot. That's fine, whatever." CTC ceased responding to memo. CCA: "NOW! SOTSIAS DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT ASSHOLE OR NOT?" CSS: "I DON'T KNOW, DO YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT WHAT A TOTAL FUCKING CREEP HE IS? GETTING MY HOPES UP, ASKING TO SPEAK TO ME PRIVATELY!? MEETING ME IN THE SUNROOM WITH MY FUCKING PEARLS!?" CCA: "THAT FUCKER IS A WORTHLESS SACK OF SHIT, HE IS NOTHING, SURE, YOU'LL KISS AND FLIRT AND SHIT, AMD THEN HE'LL JUST LEAVE YOU FOR SOME BITCH HE "LIKED BEFORE" IN JUST A MATTER OF DAYS! UGH!" CSS: "UGH ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Sotsias puts the book down. "THEN WHY THE FUCK IS HE RUNNING AROUND BEING ATTRACTIVE!? WHY IS HE BEING SUCH A WHALESTAIN!" CCA: "YEAH! I KNOW! TOTAL FUCKING WHALESTAIN, AND WE **WERE** SUPPOSED TO GET MARRIED ON PROSPIT, BUT I BET HE'S INVITED KAAAAAAAAATE TO BE HIS WIFE NOW, FUCK THAT GUY." CSS: "WHAT THE FUCK EVEN IS A WIFE!?" CCA: "IT'S THIS SHITTY THING WHERE YOU CHOOSE SOMEONE YOU WANT TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON! GOD DAMN, NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT! THAT SOUNDS REALLY DUMB! BEING STUCK WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM, SICKENS ME..." CSS: "YEAH I KNOW. HE MIGHT BE HOT BUT HE HAS LIKE NO PERSONALITY. HE TRIED TO DO THIS WHOLE TRAGIC KNIGHT IN OPAL ARMOR THING. IT WAS SO DUMB." CCA: "THAT HEROIC BULLSHIT? DUMB. LAST WE WERE ON HIS SHITTY PLANET, HE HAD THIS WHOLE WHITE KNIGHT AGENDA TO GET REVENGE ON JACK, REALLY REALLY DUMB BLUH BLUH!" CCA: "GRRRRRR" CGT: ~Ryʃpor finally breakʃ. Vnable to hold it in any longer, he ʃcreamʃ at the top of hiʃ lvngʃ, "THIʃ Iʃ A *LIBRARYYYY PLEAʃE BE A LITTLE MORE QVIET IN YOVR RAPIDLY MORE INCOHERENT RANTNG"~ CGT: ((**)) CSS: Sotsias moves closer to Seriad. "UGH THAT IS SO DUMB. I BET HE'S ALL TRAGIC ABOUT IT TOO. GONNA KILL THIS JACK FELLOW THEN," She drops into an imitation of Kikate, "even if it costs my life." She turns to RYSPOR. "CLOSE YOUR FUCKING KRILL SCUMMER." CCA: "AND YOU!" She turns on Ryspor, jabbing a finger into his chest "YOU AND YOU'RE BULLSHIT LOVE LIFE 'OH JOSSIKMriabtsev (talk)' NEWSFLASH YOU LITTLE SHTI! NO ONE CARES, DIDN'T YOU GUYS ONLY GET TOGETHER BECAUSE HE TRIED CUTTING OFF YOUR LEG LIKE THE HUGE ASS TOOL HE IS?" CSS: Sotsias nods. "PREACH." CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ ovtraged. "EXCVʃE *YOV*? YOV HAVE *NO* FVCKING *IDEA* WHAT YOV'RE ʃPOVTING FROM YOVR WORD HOLE, LITTLE MIʃʃ H-H-HEʃITANT." He pranceʃ abovt. "OH.......VM.......I GVEʃʃ YOV CAN DO THAT....... IF.....IT'ʃ OK........"~ CCA: "AND THEN THE CONSTANT GETTING BACK TOGETHER, AGAIN, AND AGAIN, THIS ISN'T SOME GOD-AWFUL TROLL TAYLOR SWIFT SONG. GET WITH THE PROGRAM" CGT: ~"WHAT A *PVʃHOVER*! TROLL VP, FOR GODOʃ' ʃAKE! YOV'RE EVEN MORE OF A JOKE OF A LEADER THAN *I* WAʃ!"~ CCA: "HAHAHAHAHA! OH YES, WHAT A PUSH OVER I AM! LIKE YOU'RE ANY BETTER! AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MAN! HILARIOUS RYSPOR! SO.FUCKING.FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA" CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃcreamʃ." ʃTOP LAVGHING ʃTOP ʃTOP JVʃT ʃTOP" He lookʃ abovt 5 ʃecondʃ away from charging.~ CSS: "Do we have a problem here?" Leon's voice cuts through the room like a knife. CCA: "Does it bother you, Ryspor." She smirks, CCA: "Oh Leon..." Seriad rushes over to hug him. CSS: He wraps his arms around her, giving Ryspor and Sotsias the stink eye. "I heard shouting." CGT: ~Ryʃpor'ʃ head whipʃ arovnd to follow her, face bright pvrple in ʃhame and fvry. "YEʃ IT FVCKING BOTHERʃ ME YOV *ʃKANK*"~ CURRENT taciturnContagion CTC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTC: Meouet swims back and looks at the... scene... before her.... well then... Time to stick my nose where it doesn't belong... CCA: She releases him, and turns to Meouet, breathing heavily. "Hello, again Meouet... Glad you could MAKE IT>" CGT: ~"Did yov ever even love him at ALL? Or waʃ it jvʃt yet ANOTHER miʃgvided action of yovrʃ?"~ CSS: Leon narrows his eyes at Ryspor. "What has gotten into you?" CTC: Meouet raises an eyebrow. : Roll for rage, +1 : CGT: ~Ryʃpor tvrnʃ, ʃnarling. "I am ʃorry bvt with all dve reʃpect Yovr Majeʃty thiʃ iʃ NONE OF YOVR DAMN BVʃINEʃʃ"~ CSS: ((HANG ON. Meouet asked for a roll.)) CTC: (( tY! )) CSS: ((Meouet: Leon is worried about both Seriad and Sotsias, and VERY angry at Ryspor. Sotsias is hurt, terribly, by a lot of things, some old wounds, some fresh. She is very conflicted. Seriad, Ryspor, please describe your emotional states.)) CCA: ((Seriad was/is very angry, She kept all of her FEELS bottled in for so long, piling up, shit CCA: 's intense.)) CGT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ mvch the ʃame. Ever ʃince they've arrived on thiʃ land, he'ʃ been feeling more and more inadeqvate, and ʃeriad iʃ NOT HELPING. He feelʃ annoyed at everyone except ʃeriad, who he iʃ fvriovʃ at, and ʃotʃiaʃ, who he feelʃ iʃ a victim in thiʃ whole ʃnafv.~ CGT: ((uh can we talk again)) CSS: ((yes. Meouet, there's you're info)) CGT: ~He blinkʃ. "Oh, alʃo, Doir wantʃ to let yov know he'ʃ ʃtill alive and ʃayʃ hi."~ CCA: Seriad sinks/floats to the floor, and brings her tail to her face, (head?) silent... CTC: "... I believe we all need to calm down. We are acting disgraceful in front of an old friend..." CCA: ((Brb mobile time flip flop aroo)) CGT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ aʃ he watcheʃ her ʃlvmp to the grovnd. "Doeʃ it BOTHER yov, ʃeriad?" he ʃayʃ, mockingly.~ CSS: ((she's not here, hang on)) CURRENT carewornAstrologist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: Hhhhh CTC: (( >.> )) CCA: ((oh okay)) CCA ceased responding to memo. CGT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ aʃ he watcheʃ her ʃlvmp to the grovnd. "Doeʃ it BOTHER yov, ʃeriad?" he ʃayʃ, mockingly.~ CGT: ((fffffffffffffffffffffffff)) CCA: Her voice muffled, "I do love him Ryspor... I do..." CTC: "... this is absurd..." CSS: Leon bends down and takes Seriad in his arms. "Hush now, my love. Obviously this troll has been to self-centered to see how he's hurting you. Would you like to go lie down?" CCA: She sniffles, "I... I guess, I just... I need a moment..." CGT: ~"Oh, of COVRʃE, ʃide with HER, YEʃ!" He growlʃ. "It'ʃ good to ʃee Nvllar iʃn't the ONLY one who'ʃ blind in thiʃ vniverʃe."~ CSS: Leon nods. "Sotsias, deal with this." He carries Seriad out the library through a back door. "Don't worry, my dear. You don't have to deal with him if you don't want to." CTC: "Is this honestly how everyone wants to let this play out? Seriad, we talked about finding an alternative to this. Ryspor, you said you intended to show me what sort of a leader you could be and you've given up several times now. Sotsias, I'm sorry you have to see us at our worst. Leon, what would Sami and Doir think of your advances? And just generally? Can we sit down and all just talk freely without t nonsense relationship drama? It is seriously tearing the team apart!" Meouet expells the words all at once. The pitch wavers. CTC: (( did that all send? i know it breaks apart sometimes... )) CGT: ((yeah it all sent)) CCA: ((Yep)) CTC: (( ty )) CSS: Sotsias shrugs. "Not my fault the space player is a dolphin." CCA: "I don't... I really, really don't..." CSS: Leon kisses Seriad's forehead. "Then don't. You are welcome to stay here with me as long as you like." CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ arovnd, ʃpvttering, face growing more flvʃhed by the ʃecond. "ʃTOP ALL OF YOV ʃTOP I'M NOT THE LEADER I'M NOT YOV'RE RIGHT PLEAʃE JVʃT ʃTOP LAVGHING" He ʃeemʃ to crvmple in on himʃelf, ʃinking to the floor aʃ well and hoarʃely whiʃpering "ʃtop" over and over.~ CTC: (( are leon and seriad still in the room? )) CGT: ((yyup)) CSS: ((no they're retiring to Leon's bedroom.)) CCA: ((3H3H3H3)) CTC: "You know what? Fine! Seriad, I had trusted that we were seeking an alternative, but you're as bad as the ones I've been warned against! This wasn't about poor leadership at all to you! This was about gaining power! You're no better than Jack!" Meouet hisses. (empathy +3 to appeal) "I thought we were going to be a united front for the team to demonstrate solid informed decisions... You're just as bad as men... Balish was right about this team..." CTC: (( if she can even hear )) CCA: ((D:)) CSS: ((up to seriad if she can hear.)) CCA ceased responding to memo. CURRENT carewornAstrologist CCA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCA: ((Grrrr))) CTC: ((wubwub)) CCA: ((Power struggle)) CGT: (("long live the king")) CTC: (( did she hear it? )) CSS: ((CA it's up to you if you hear)) CCA: ((I waaaant to hear it)) CGT: ((then you heard it)) CTC: (( ship sunk )) CCA: ((What ship?)) CTC: (( moving on... )) CSS: ((she's talking to leon about what you said, please continue RPing.)) CTC: (( ok )) CTC: "Ryspor get up on your feet. Er, FINS, Dang you. You don't lead by sitting on the ground. Do you want the title or the GLORY? Cause if it's the latter, you need to get up and EARN IT." Meouet swims over to him. "This is YOUR land and you may know it's motivations best. But it does NOT mean that we EVER mistreat Sotsias and her friends again, DO YOU HEAR ME?" CTC: "And Sotsias, I am so sorry we are such a mess, please let me know if there is anything I can do to make it up to you. I do not want you coming to regret us." CGT: ~"I'm trying ʃo hard," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ qvietly, almoʃt inavdibly. "I'm trying ʃo hard and all I do iʃ fail."~ CTC: Meouet mumbles under her breath something about just wanting to ask the guy about some anime, but noooo, fishtroll gotta get her frick on for some "guaranteed" magic... CCA: ((Psssshhhhh we said the exact same thing GT)) CGT: ((?)) CGT: ((oh if you mean the 'does it bother you' that was on purpose he was throwing seriad's words back at her)) CCA: ((No the trying so hard thing)) CGT: ((oh really)) CGT: ((c/p)) CSS: ((NO GT, no child pornography)) CTC: "Then ask for help. A leader can't lead without people to follow. I'll fully admit I apprached your leadership problems the wrong way and you can blame me for it, or hate me for it, whatever makes you feel better about yourself. You need to swim into an upright position, wipe your face, and dig deep down for some resolve. Seriad may be making the worst mistake of her young troll life. And you are sitting "leading" on the ground. " CGT: ((copy/paste ohmygoD)) CTC: (( citypaper. sorry )) CCA: (( 23:24 CA: "Well, What am I going to do... I just... what have I done?" She buries her head in his chest and continues weeping. "I just... Try, so hard... Only to end up failing... Everyone single time...")) CGT: ~"I'm not a leader. Kikate waʃ. Yov are. I'm not."~ CTC: (( "oh my god well maybe you all need to figure out what other people want." -if meouet could even respond to that )) CTC: "I am not a leader. I can shout. Now GET UP." CGT: ~"I'll make thingʃ worʃe again. I'll fall flat on my face." Hiʃ voice ʃeizeʃ. "Yov'll lavgh at me."~ CTC: "No. Seriad has betrayed my trust. She didn't want to preserve herself at all. She is foolish and swayed easily with promises. She is not fit to lead anything." Meouet growls. "If you stand up, I will be behind you so you do not fall. You may not be great, but you are not Jossik. You are not Kikate. You are not Vejant. This is your land. The challenge may be for you to learn to lead. If I laugh, I give y permission to stab me with your specibus." CTC: "I am done with everyone messing around." CTC: "We have less than six weeks to reverse this. If Seriad is being lied to... I don't want to think about it." CSS: Sotsias snorts. "Wow, way to turn your back on your friends there, Meouet." CTC: "It is not their turn to lead, I am turning my back only to the one who has betrayed my trust for personal gain." CSS: "Really? Because she's not doing anything with him yet." CCA: ((If it makes you feel any better, she's asking the right questions :p)) CTC: "I know of no plan. Neither does the team Leader. She is acting by betraying the two most OPPOSING forces on this team. You tell me what's going on, She-With-Insight-For-Leagues." CSS: "I'm just saying. If they were at it, this palace would be crumbling around us. Leon would have announced it publically so we could all rise to the surface before the spell ceased its effects." CCA: ((Seriad's not THAT thirsty)) CTC: "That's kind of an important detail... You /know/ we're not native to this place." CSS: "Oooh, you don't say. You're still going to kill us all." CTC: "Not if we sit together as a team and figure anything out! It's been a problem from the start! What reason do we have to kill you? And If the magic is inherited, why would we not attempt to preserve your way of life? Or improve it? What has happened to you that has made you so mistrusting?" CSS: Sotsias hisses. "I KNOW ABOUT THE GAME." CTC: "So instead of saving the Universe, you intend to stay here selfishly. Your existence sustained by someone who isn't PERMITTED to feel physical love for YOUR benefit? Despite what they may wish inside." CTC: "Your existence is more important than the lives of billions of other across the cosmos?" CTC: others* CSS: "You realize that by beating this game you're going to kill the TRILLIONS inside it?" CSS: Sotsias sneers. "Oh right, we're not REAL PEOPLE. We're just consorts, in your LAAAAANDS." CSS: "We're just pawns in your game, for you to have fun with, before you move on to grander things, leaving us to pick up the pieces of your passing until they DIE CSS: You players are all the same." CSS: Sotsias picks up her book. CTC: "You listen to me right now. The FEAR you are feeling for your WORLD DISAPPEARING? It hasn't happened to you. You are just imagining what it is like to LOSE it. If you know about the game, help us find a way to help EVERYONE survive." CGT ceased responding to memo. CSS: "I've done my research. But sure, right. What could I possibly know? I'm not an 'all-mighty player' with powers given to me by a game construct." CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ((whatd i miss)) CTC: "You are dodging my question. If you know a way to fix it, by all means, speak up." CGT: ((also did you get my last thingy i sent)) CSS: ((don't think so)) CTC: (( no )) CGT: ~"All of them...dead?" Ryʃpor ʃitʃ vp at laʃt, horrified once more.~ CTC: (( *jeopardy theme* )) CGT: ((i'll go with "coastal european tide charts" for 300)) CGT: ((where's vanna white when you need her)) CTC: (( didukno vanna white has her own yarn line? )) CGT: ((omg)) CGT: ((seriously)) CGT: ((what's it called)) CTC: (( vanna's choice )) CGT: ((jeezum crow)) CGT: ((what a time to be alive)) CCA: ((:?)) CGT: ((did SO die do you think)) CTC: (( i think something happened. we should just wait. )) CGT: ((wait wait you guys here we go http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2mqqCMu-LM )) CSS: "Yes. But it's not like I'm going to share it." She snaps. CSS: ((sorry i got a package. Had to open it up and see what's inside.)) CGT: ((ooh)) CTC: (( excite! )) CTC: "Ah, so you have no interest in save anything but what you personally hold dear. Good to know that all the answers are right there and also out of reach." CTC: saving* CSS: "Yes, because that's all I'm good for, isn't it, Meouet. Giving you the answers promptly when you ask. You're just like Kikate." She swims out fo the room. CTC: "Still avoiding the bigger problems for personal drama, what is WRONG with everyone?" CSS: ((she's not here.)) CTC: (( but ryspor is... its kinda like the last word when someone leaves the room. )) CSS: ((lol. meouet's gotta be on top)) CTC: (( wonk )) CGT: ~"Other people tend to have thingʃ they hold dear," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ from behind her. "I...realize it might be hard to vnderʃtand that, given yovr circvmʃtanceʃ." There iʃ no malice or ʃpite in hiʃ wordʃ, ʃvrpriʃingly enovgh.~ CTC: "... You understand this is why I can't lead." CTC: "You must step up, Ryspor." CGT: ~"I..." He lookʃ conflicted. "...All right. I'll try," he ʃayʃ finally, with ʃome relvctance.~ CCA: Seriad enters the room again, the case covering her face... "Um..." CGT: ~Ryʃpor nervovʃly manevverʃ himʃelf vpright, then ʃteadieʃ himʃelf. "Hello, ʃeriad. Iʃ there ʃomething yov need?"~ CCA: "Uh... I... I... I... Uh... I... I... I came to... Apologize... For... How I... Acted, to... Both of you..." CTC: "You know, you could inform at least ONE of us." CCA: She captchalogues the books, "Ryspor.... I'm, sorry for antagonizing you.... Without reason... That was... Uncalled for... And, And Meouet... I'm very... Truly, sorry for betraying your trust..." CCA: "I'm not like Jack... Really..." CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃmileʃ. "Of covrʃe not. Yov were jvʃt vnder a lot of ʃtreʃʃ. Let'ʃ pvt thiʃ little incident behind vʃ and work together to finiʃh thiʃ land, hmm?"~ CAG ceased responding to memo. CTC: Meouet's expression goes from one of frustration to neutrality. CCA: "If... If that's okay with you... Is it? CTC: "If it is best for the team..." CGT: ~"Definitely." He holdʃ ovt a hand. "ʃhall we bvry that hatchet a little deeper thiʃ time?"~ CCA: "Yes... Please..." She smiles weakly and shakes it. CGT: ~He ʃhakeʃ herʃ firmly and warmly. "No hard feelingʃ."~ CCA: "None, nothing but a disgusting paste of feelings! That was probably an odd choice of words... But... You get the point!" CGT: ~"Hahaha, yeʃ, I think the meaning came throvgh all right."~ CCA: "What do... What do you have to say... M-Meouet..." Her frown returns yet again. CTC: "I need more time to process what has just happened." CCA: "Oh... Okay..." CGT: ~"No one blameʃ yov," Ryʃpor ʃayʃ, going over and patting Meovet on the ʃhovlder. "I think it wovld be a good idea for all of vʃ to take ʃome time by ovrʃelveʃ to think thingʃ over, in fact. We'll reconvene in a while and talk abovt how we're going to proceed. Doeʃ that ʃovnd like a good idea to everyone?"~ CCA: "Sure... I'm... Going to CCA: Uh, explore I guess..." And with that, she swims off, looking back... CCA ceased responding to memo. CGT: ~Ryʃpor nearly collapʃeʃ, calm facade dropping nigh-inʃtantly. "Did...did I do all right?" he aʃkʃ cavtiovʃly.~ CTC: "... We'll find out. I think you're doing well, but we'll see what I know in the long-run.." CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ in relief. "All right. I...I think I can pvll thiʃ off." He grinʃ weakly. "I think I may ʃtay a while and try to read ʃome of theʃe bookʃ." He tvrnʃ and pickʃ vp the long-forgotten potion book. "...Thank yov, Meovet. For at leaʃt partially believing in me."~ CTC: "We're all supposed to be heroes... right?" CGT: ~"Right."~ CTC: "I've... got things to think on..." CGT: ~"...I aʃ well." He openʃ the book to a random page. "I'll ʃee yov in a while, then, Meovet."~ CTC: Meouet swims out of the library...